Just a Puppet
by Shinra-Hack
Summary: A puppet has no life to it, until you pick up the strings, but without those string, it has no life, no purpose. So is cloud still hearing that voice in his head,
1. Just a Puppet

Just a Puppet  
  
Intro "The Voice"  
  
"Because Cloud you are ... just a puppet" And with those words, Cloud was brought down. His mind started racing, he was sweating his heart pounding, who was he and how did he get here. Thoughts raced through his mind. Who am I, who are you, what am I doing here. But fortunately he overcame his condition, got through the lifestream fine. Did what an everyday hero does, save the planet. With Sephiroth gone, Shinra in ruins, what was there to do for an "ex-soldier". Life goes on for every body, but a puppets life can end at any time. Leave the strings alone and it has no life, no purpose. So why, after everything Cloud and the group went through, does he still hear this voice in his head? "Remember me?" "Go Away!" "You think.that you're the only .one?" "?" "Wake Up!" But, as always life goes on right. what are these rumors that Cloud is hearing, a company is being rebuilt, there is a disturbing amount of monsters lurking around towns again. "There is a rumor..." 


	2. A Companies Rebirth

A Companies Rebirth  
  
Chapter II  
He walked through the city. Walking through its ruins he remember how much pride he put into this place. His job was his life, he observed the slums, and couldn't see a difference from before. He though of how much power this place had, even though everyone hated it, Midgar was his life, him and his crew. Elena killed by one of the weapons, Reno falling into the lifestream, and Tseng crushed underneath the ruins of the Temple of Ancients. Just then he saw a figure, tall lean man walk up to him. "I've found it," said the lean man. "Show me," "First tell me, what could you possibly do with this, this burden,?" said the lean man in confusion. "Don't worry about it," "You'll find out soon enough." "Yes, I suppose so, but what would a man like you know anything about this, your covered in filthy rags, living in a deserted city.alone." said the lean man. "You.ask to many questions, but, if you must know, people used to call me Rude of the Turks, we where feared by many.except a few.I worked for president Shinra, then for his stuck up son Rufus, my only real friends where my co-workers.but there gone." said Rude. "There you've got your information, now give it to me!" "Of course," said the lean man. "Here it is, the last bit of mako energy left."  
  
Rude looked at it in aw, he hadn't seen this in over 2 years. But it wasn't any ordinary solified mako energy. This glowed bright neon red, not green. But Rude knew, that it was the real thing, he could sense it. He held the crystallized mako energy in his hand. Rude's dreams raced through his head, of what could become of the next Shinra Elect Company. A Rebirth of an empire, with Rude as the president. All that power was overwhelming for him. Too much power can cause a mans destruction, just like sephiroth. Rude attitude started changing, he could be the ruler of this world, seeing as how every living thing is afraid of this substance, he had his own fate in his hands.  
  
After his enlightenment, Rude gathered as much ex Shinra laborers he could fine. Real men who didn't mind laboring all day for no money at all.but what kind of a man would work for nothing, a man who's afraid of his boss is who. Rude threatened every man who he approached, that if they didn't help with this project, he would spread Mako Energy all over the world once again. Of course this was Rudes intension the whole time, but of course he didn't want anyone spoiling this, this dream for him. The light gleamed of the top of his baldhead as he watched the workers rebuild the company building, a couple of days went by and his project was well underway. Although the new power plant wasn't being built in Midgar since the city was destroyed Rude often visited the abandoned city to think, think about what his next moves where to be. The city was being built right over the Temple of Ancients, for some reason Rude felt power there, he felt as if nothing can touch him. As the days went on his heart grew darker, he could feel the soon to become power over people, welling inside him.  
  
Rude standing in front of the crushed temple turned his head toward the moon. "This.is my beginning." And with that, as he stared gazing at the bright moon, his eyes turned a fluorescent Red.the color of Mako. 


End file.
